Scattered Shots and Tiny Tyrants
Thursday, July 19, 2012, 1:28 PM North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. Quantum Laboratories, just outside of Bismark, North Dakota. Other than the expanse of foilage, rolling hills, lakes, and sunflower fields that stretch farther than the eye (or optic) can view; this region lies home to something else. A huge complex called 'Quantum Laboratories', the forefront of humanity's scientific development and research. Though not all is as it should be. Still recovering from the fury unleashed upon it earlier that week, the lab's complex is in disarray. Crushed jeeps, blown up tanks, Transformer-sized silhouette holes in buildings, a busted up gate, and a large clean up effort in the main courtyard. One figure leading the effort, you can tell by the shiny yellow hardhat and matching galloshes, stands off to the side with a clipboard and cell phone. "Damn, this Amber chick still won't return my calls!" Paul Gates III curses, looking sad and stuff. How hard is it for an uber-nerd to get a date? :( Scattershot says, "Well Mr. Gates, Ah know you've turned it down a few times, but Ah'd be happy to bring in a clean up crew to assist here." Scattershot is careful not to step on anything that could be considered evidence, which is tough because A. All of it could be and B he's pretty big. He's also found startingly little to talk with Gates about...Computron would probably have better banter with the walking pocket protector. Luckily, the awkward is cut short as a small ORANGE Autobot shuttle drops out of the clouds, touching down nearby. "Please don't be Nightbeat..." Scattershot mutters, lighting a cigar. The ramp lowers, and Nightbeat leads an Autobot CSI team onto the scene. "Slag it. Ah hate that guy." Scattershot smiles and salutes." Moonracer arrives with Nightbeat, but she's not actually part of CSI. She looks carefully around to verify the reports she'd read, observing the bits and pieces of military equipment, tire marks from a large semi, and damaged buildings, and checking them off on a datapad. This is just an overview for her own benefit. Once done with the outside, she peers into the worst damaged buildings, leaving poor Scattershot to play nice with Gates. "No, you and your giant robotkind have done quite enough. Thank you." Gates sounds off, trying Amber MacKenzie's cell number again. "We are sufficiently capable of picking up a couple of broken beakers and repairing fallen walls." he sighs, looking over the complex. The building seeing the most work is the TORQ complex, what a loss that project was. "Full? FULL? Jeez woman, check your VOICEMAIL!" he whines nasaly, ending his call and shoving the phone in his labcoat pocket. "Hey, what's the deal here? I understood -our- team would go over the evidence and forward it to Autobot City??" he grows enraged when a frickin' shuttle lands in their front yard. "What's with the detective entourage??" Scattershot gives Gates a look. He does not like this guy. "Sorry, forgot you knew more about Cybertronian tech than the Cybertronians did." He takes a puff, and then steps away to bee line for Moonracer. "We'll be out of your hair in no time, Paul! Thanks for yer cooperation!" Moonracer tilts her head, listening to the conversation and noting that the gentleman doth protest too much. She turns away from her examination of the Torq building as Scattershot arrives and comments quietly, "Interesting choice of "security" equipment he has here. And he's much too anxious to see us gone. If I were a suspicious sort, I'd wonder what he was covering up." No wonder Amber is avoiding this whiny loser. "Cooperation? You can't just storm in here and stomp your way around!" Gates persists in complaining, getting on his hover-Segway and giving chase after them. Pulling up beside the pair, he dismounts the personal vehicle and folds it up into a briefcase. What? It's the future. Inside the TORQ complex, things are cordoned off with bright yellow and black tape that pratically yells CAUTION, STAY OUT. "This is private property, Autobots." Gates stammers, making some checkmarks on his notepad. He's usually a much nicer guy, but again.. a sexy journalist hasn't been returning his phonecalls. "Scattershot and.." he draws a blank, turning to Moonracer. "Arcee, was it?" Scattershot gives Moonracer a nod. "Ah'd say you're on the money there. Just don't say it too loud or Nightbeat'll take credit." He turns to Gates as the fleshier than most human segues up to them stammering. He's about to reply with something bad ass and threatening, but then smiles: Moonracer is about to handle that for him. Moonracer does indeed go on the offensive. "Tanks, Mr. Gates? Does the EDC know that you're using military equipment for a civilian facility? And who authorized an experimental AI that could be used to control all automatic devices on Earth, and that was hacked inside of five minutes?" She smiles happily at the man and continues cheerfully, "I'm sure you have an *excellent* explanation for these discrepancies, and we'll be sure to forward it to the EDC authorities." "The government of the United States is well aware of our defensive measures here." Paul Gates III snarkily replies, another couple of checkmarks going down on his pad. "Where do you think our funding comes from? I know I'm a BRILLIANT scientist and all, but this isn't brain science or rocket surgery you know." he snorts. No, really.. in the future brain science and rocket surgery are real things. Honest. Relenting a bit, he moves to block the entrance.. though how well a human can block two robots, is another matter entirely. "Besides, your resident scientist Parseptor or whatever absconded with two of our TORQ hard drives. Perhaps I should report that to the EDC authorities, yes?" Scattershot smirks at Moonracer's rant. "That'll do, 'Arcee.' Thank you." He then waves off Gates' whining. "Give 'em a call, buddy. Do what you've gotta do. But Ah'm curious." He points past Gates. "What's in here? Because you clearly don't want us in here." He steps over King Nerd, through the busted up entrance, and into the lab. Moonracer stares down at the nerd and tsks lightly. "That's not a very good explanation, Mr. Gates. And sure, call the EDC about us, like we'll be doing about you as soon as we get back. As for your hard drives, I'm sure Perceptor had a good reason for it, and will return them once this facility is... secure. Having technology like that available during a Decepticon attack isn't a good thing. Excuse me, sir, I've gotta keep up with the Boss." She also steps easily over the man and follows Scattershot in. Inside the lab, is a mill of workers. Maintenence mainly, wheeling out broken automated drones through the back entrance and sweeping up all the debris into giant piles. One or two technicians are looking at the giant busted viewscreen, a broken keyboard, and some rather rough looking tech. Other parts of the room are covered in fire retardant foam. "I don't want you here on this complex uninvited, now that the danger has passed." Gates sighs, following behind Scattershot and Moonracer. The before mentioned threat of EDC notification is ignored for now. "Neanderthals." he whispers under his breath before continuing, "TORQ XIII was an AI project to set the world's mundane trash removal services, newspaper deliveries, raw material transportation, et cetera ad infinity under automated control." "We were to present it to the EDC in a couple weeks, after some tests." "Now that the shootin' is done, kindly get the hell out." Scattershot rolls his optics. "Story of mah life." He looks around for a long moment, gives Moonracer a glances, and then shrugs. "Well, that'll do, Ah suppose. Mr. Gates, thanks so much. Moonracer?" Scattershot steps back outside, heading towards the ship. "Nightbeat! Wrap it up!" Moonracer tosses over her shoulder, "And you don't see the military applications for that? If it can control trash removal, it can be modified to control aircraft through autopilot, automobiles through cruise control, and most computer-controlled devices. Five minutes to hack it, Mr. Gates. Five. Minutes." To Scattershot, she murmurs, "I'd get the EDC in here, pronto. If they have offsite backups, they can easily rebuild their AI, and it's a huge hole in human security." "Thank goodness, I thought you'd never leave!" Gates smiles and follows Scattershot outside of the building. "Moonracer, was it? Ah, so it wasn't Arcee like you'd said earlier. Such deception, are you two sure you're Autobots?" he laughs, then addresses the femme. "Why stop there? Giant transforming robots is the next logical step in that progression, isn't it? You really think -everyone- on Earth is happy to see you guys here? Honey, we get more funding for anti-Cybertronian weapon design and research than any other facility on the planet." Halting to a stomp, because he can't keep up with the Autobots and also for effect of the nearby co-workers, "Now, I told you your presence here was no longer required, now that the danger has passed." Paul Gates III shouts, giving Doctor Andrews a thumbs up. *SHAKAAAAAAAAAWOW* The awning and accompanying building that Paul Gates III was standing under collapses immediately after being struck from above by a purple fusion blast. An astrosecond later, the same facility is struck by a large blur, which hits the ground with a resounding *THUD*. Debris, dirt, dust, etc is blown through the air.. making it hazy and otherwise hard to see. The complex throws itself into complete disarray, workers and scientists scurrying here and there like rats in a maze. Red alarm klaxons sound off, swirling lights give the dusty area a creepy glow. "Slag! Nightbeat, your team gets humans to safety! Moonracer, safey is OFF. Ah'm getting a better view." Scattershot leaps, folding into his battlecruiser mode, lifting over the smoke and hovering over the site, weapons whirring online and tracking... Moonracer ignores the human's babbling, nor is she surprised that they're making anti-Cybertronian weapons here, though she intends to complain to the EDC. Then the crack of doom, and someon dropped a building on the Wicked Nerd of the Midwest. She winces; he's a jerk, but he didn't deserve that, but there's no time for regrets. She hasn't seen the guy before, but that purple fusion blast *does* give it away. Instead of running out after him, she takes advantage of the smoke and debris to ease into a sniper's position. It's not as easy for her as it would be for a human, but she can try. "Give me a clear shot," she whispers to herself, trying to peer through the same smoke that cloaks her. Scattershot leaps impossibly, due to his massive size, into the air and transforms into battlecruiser mode, hovering like a boss and being all ready for business. While the other humans scurry off to safety with Nightbeat and the rest of the Autobot gumbies that were here as scene dressage, a single purple beam cuts through the smoke and towards the sailing battlecruiser. As the dust wanes, a single figure emerges from the crash site and towards Moonracer. "Thought I wouldn't cover my tracks this time, Autobots?" the figure smiles, though he's got no nose. And small shark teeth. He's kinda creepy. He's also known as.. GALVATRON JR!! Taking small measured steps towards where Moonracer -was-, the tiny tyrant sends another shockwave (not the one eyed logic machine) back towards the TORQ building wreckage. The rubble is ignited in the same purple fusion energy and smoulders, melting upon itself into a giant heap. "Looks like you've been abandoned, Scattershot. I'll have to take care to pace myself, can't EVISCERATE you so soon before it's begun!" Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Battlecruiser with his Warning Shot! attack! "Well hello again..." All the guns point at weird tiny Galvatron. All of them. "Ah still owe you for a dead Autobot, Tiny!" The battlecruiser takes the hit but stands firm: there's a lot of grav lock systems in play here, especially for a cannon that packs that much of a punch. "Nice gun. Here's mine." The cruiser's primary megavolt pulse cannon lights up and rains pain down on GJr! PAIN! Combat: Battlecruiser misses Galvatron Jr with his Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! Moonracer wasn't where Junior expected her to be, and that saved her from a rather major burn as the Torq building nearby melts down. She slowly crawls through the smoking wreckage, ignoring minor burns on her hands and knees, until she comes into sight of Junior. Halting once she has an impaired view of him through the smoke, she waits a few minutes until it clears enough to take a shot. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Moonracer misses Galvatron Jr with her Pulse Laser Grenade Launcher attack! Rising to meet his maker, whomever that may or may not be, Galvatron Jr is doused and enveloped in the megavolt pulse cannon discharge. The resounding discharge levels the ground underneath, tearing into the grass and scorching it clean about three feet deep underneath. However, once the rain of pain has halted.. another form hasn't! Galvatron Jr still rises towards the Klingon cruiser. "You have been weighed.." he muses, aiming a blast from the tiny fusion cannon at his underside. Following behind it, the 'copy' flies above Scattershot and balls his fists together. "You have been measured.." he continues, aiming them to collide with his hull and send him flying to the ground. Pausing for a moment, he aims another fusion cannon blast down below him. "And you have been found, wanting." Moonracer's shot pierces his concentration, nearly slicing into his thick multi-layered armor. It sails past, thankfully, leaving him unscathed. "You shall have to await your turn, worry not.. this will not last long." Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Battlecruiser with his Verbal and Physical Lashings! attack! And that tears it. Scattershot transforms, dropping to the ground and landing a little too hard in a three point stance. Two blasts in, and Big Red is looking pretty rough already. He spits a broken cigar out of his mouth, trailed by some oil and energon, and straightens up, gesturing for the tiny Destroyer to come on down. "How about you measure me to mah face, little guy? Time to do this." Once again, Moonracer feels a flickering of uncertainty as what should have been a hit is not. Her disquiet, she has to push aside, as Scattershot is getting hit again and again. He needs backup, not doubts. Replacing the rifle with her pistol, she lines up for another shot. Junior is in the air, Scattershot is out of her line of fire... Combat: Moonracer misses Galvatron Jr with her Pistol attack! Floating to the ground, one boot heel clicks to the pavement and crushes it underneath it's weight before the other follows suit, Galvatron Jr's dour expression is unchanged. "Must you keep this charade up any longer? This was over before it began, whelp." he sneers at Scattershot, the purple fusion energy pulsing from the tip of his cannon. "Nay, I'll crush you with my bare hands!" he cries out, charging towards the Technobot Commander with hands held aloft. His intention is to punch the wise cracking Autobot in the mouth, then tip him over end into a hurl backwards at the smouldered ruins that was the TORQ complex. "You try my patience, Moonracer. Wait your turn, or there'll be TWO funerals this day." Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot with his Heave & Ho! (Punch) attack! Scattershot takes the punch to the jaw, but doesn't come off of his feet when Galvatron Jr. attempts to tiny Judo toss him. "Yeah, that ain't happening, little guy." Jr. still has the edge, though: Scattershot is angry. He's like Afterburner angry. So he's going to be sloppy and reckless and probably just get more hurt very soon. And that's why he just tries to backhand the crap out of GJr. Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron Jr with his Techno-Pimp Slap (Punch) attack! Moonracer does take advantage of Junior's preoccupation with Scattershot to change her position. He knows she's here, obviously, but it may buy her a few seconds. As he babbles on, she looks heavenwards... as if he'd leave without taking her out as well. Checking her power levels, she frowns. Only a few shots left. Better make them count. Combat: Moonracer strikes Galvatron Jr with her Pulse Laser Grenade Launcher attack! When the old 'heave and ho' doesn't go as planned, Galvatron Jr whirls to face Scattershot.. only to be mech-handed and pimp slapped? I think not! The diminuative Decepticon catches the second attempt, trying to pry down on the arm and use his shoulder as leverage. If he's lucky, he'll snap the arm at the elbow joint. If he isn't, well.. maybe Scattershot will tumble over him and onto his face. His silly Technobot face, that is. Then a Pulse Laser Grenade detonates on his chest, leaving minor scorchings. "If you insist.." Galvatron Jr states to Moonracer, strutting away from Scattershot and towards the femme. Only, you know.. slowly. Tiny tyrant legs and all. Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot with his Dis-Arm! attack, temporarily impairing Scattershot's Agility. (Crippled) Scattershot is not going to make a damn sound. His arm snaps under Galvatron Jr's crazy death grip, and he goes down to one knee...And then the 'Con walks away, towards Moonracer. "No..." He's back on his feet, charging, attempting to bulldog Galv to the ground with his good arm, WWE style! "We ain't done yet!" If this doesn't work, he probably gets his other arm broken. Combat: Scattershot misses Galvatron Jr with his WHATAMANOOVER! attack! Moonracer rises quickly to her feet, since there's no sense in trying to hide now. With Junior coming into close range, she studies him intently for signs of previous damage as she draws her pistol again. Should she find such a weak spot, she targets it. Scattershot's insane attack - not that hers is any saner - may provide a distraction, but will it be enough? She'll find out. Combat: Moonracer strikes Galvatron Jr with her Pistol attack! His slow careful steps bring him within reach of Moonracer, when the deafening footfalls of Scattershot reach his receptors. Sidestepping, casually, Galvatron Jr aims a side kick at the Technobot's ankle joint. "Done? DONE?" he rages, intending to cripple the Autobot's CO of Military further with a broken leg. "This is OVER.. FINISHED!" A laser pelts off his back shoulder blade, scorching more armor and flaking off some peels of cracked paint. "Has my presence caused you a loss of words, Moonracer? And here I thought you Autobots were always so daunting and full of banter!" Not Bantor, that's another matter entirely. Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot with his FURMANISM FOOT STOMP! (Kick) attack! Scattershot drops this time, his ankle snapping cleanly. Sparks and fluids fly, as he hits the ground, a long moment passing before his system repairs have kicked in and cleared his brain up. Back on one knee, his shoulder turrets activate and open fire, sending a healthy amount of laser fire at the little bastard. "Holy HELL you talk too damn much!" Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron Jr with his Full-Auto attack! Moonracer also takes advantage of Junior's talking to much to first get some distance (she's a sniper, not a melee fighter), and second to snap off another shot. So she jogs back and to the side, so Scattershot isn't in her line of fire, and tries again. Maybe try to hit the place where the cannon is attached to his arm... Combat: Moonracer strikes Galvatron Jr with her Pistol attack! With his backside enveloped in turretfire, small ping marks scoring all up from his lower back down to his calfs, Galvatron Jr whirls around and attempts to cover himself from the annoyance. "Fine, have it -your- way." he growls, hand retracting into it's housing and quickly being replaced by a energy mace. Swinging the weapon around his head, the facsimilie tries to bring it around to graze up against the side of Scattershot's head and then a couple of jogged steps to bring it down on top of Moonracer. Her elusiveness and lack of verbal spites seems to have an effect on him. Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot and Moonracer with his Epic Flail Area attack, temporarily affecting their Accuracy. (Blinded) Scattershot hits the ground again, vision going white when he's maced in the head. His head slams into a stray piece of metal...the Technobot spits energon, power diverting to subspace his rifle in. "Moonracer, keep moving..." Power systems diverting...thermal units reenergizing...not quick enough... Moonracer is staggered by the impact, and only a nearby building keeps her from falling. Still, she leaves a major dent in the wall as she hangs onto it for support, digging in with her fingers. Her vision, too, is staticky, but she hears Scattershot and, moving much more slowly now, she once again tries for some distance, using the building as a guide. "Is this the definition of Autobot strength, or what passes for it nowadays?" Galvatron Jr muses, about facing and strutting back towards Scattershot. Energy mace withdraws up his forearm, quickly replaced by his regular hand. The duplicate is covered in scratch marks, tiny dents, flaked armor, but otherwise.. the damage is superficial. Bending down low, Galvatron Jr attempts to haul Scattershot up by the scruff of his neck, right on the back inbetween his head and the white nosecone of his altmode. "Perhaps I should -beat- some sense into you, perhaps that would -draw- the sniper out!" he cackles, sending a couple of punches towards the Technobot's midsection. Combat: Galvatron Jr misses Scattershot with his Gut-Puncher (Punch) attack! Scattershot glares up at the rambling half pint as his systems reset...96. 98. "Ah'll give it to you...you've got some good moves..." He spits a little more oil at Galvatron's feet. "But you punch like a bitch." And then what passes for Autobot strength, Scattershot's rifle, is pushed against the little warlord's chest. He grins, and squeezes the trigger. Combat: Scattershot strikes Galvatron Jr with his Point Blank Point Break attack! Moonracer still doesn't speak to Junior. What is there to say? They're trying to kill each other, and she prefers to focus on one task at a time, at least when things are as dire as they are now. Maybe she'll feel more like tossing off snappy comebacks when she's less afraid for her comrade. As soon as her vision clears enough - there goes Scattershot's rifle - she continues her flanking movement with more certainty and finds she has a good line of fire. Retrieving her own rifle, she aims with care and fires. Combat: Moonracer strikes Galvatron Jr with her Pulse Laser Grenade Launcher attack! Stumbling backwards and dropping the Technobot to his feet, smoke and flakes of armor waft up into his optics, Galvatron Jr's face is that of distorted disgust. Firstly, because Scattershot not only had the gall to block his punches.. but spit oil at his feet. Secondly, because of the huge hole in his chest! With a sneer, Galvatron Jr aims a punch to level the Autobot's head clean off his shoulders. "Really?" Moonracer's grenade detonates close to him, sending shrapnel that washes against his side. But for the moment, Scattershot has his full attention. Galvatron Jr says, "Such heroic nonsense." Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot with his 'Bitch' Slap attack! Scattershot goes down, the backhand doing some serious damage to his spark connector servos. He immediately starts working on getting back up...it's just...not working well. Moonracer is dismayed to see Scattershot going down again and having trouble getting up. As strong as he is, he's taken a heavy beating, and there's no relief or rescue in sight. Just herself, and she is doing little against Junior. There's a bit of bitter, quiet desperation in her blue optics, but she doesn't hesitate. This is the last time she can use her rifle in this battle. She prays silently to Primus, let this stop him, and aims for the previous damage. Combat: Moonracer strikes Galvatron Jr with her Pulse Laser Grenade Launcher attack! When Scattershot just crumbles under his attack, Galvatron Jr merely smiles and about faces. "This is why you will fall before Lord Galvatron's will, this is why you -deserve- to be erradicated from the logs of history, this is why you will face my wrath!" he shouts headlong at Moonracer, the fusion energy gathering inside the mini cannon. Striding forward toward her, the grenade detonates against his chest, again sending a waft of smoke trailing upwards into his vision. "Again, this is the petty resistance you can muster? Does your pathetic Autobot code require sacrifices?" he asks, releasing a fully charged blast from his cannon back behind him at Scattershot. "Must I destroy you, to convince you of the futility?" Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Scattershot with his Way to Oblivion attack and Scattershot falls to the ground, unconscious. "Noooooo...." He's heading for Moonracer again. "No...." He reaches... Galv Cannon jr. It all goes dark. Moonracer watches with pained optics as Scattershot stops moving, and she finally speaks to Junior. Calmly and clearly, she states, "You'll destroy us anyway, so what do we have to lose?" With that, she transforms and guns her engines, accelerating directly towards the downsized Decepticon. This is going to hurt, but hopefully it'll hurt him more. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Galvatron Jr with her Ram attack! As Scattershot finally succumbs to his wounds, somewhere Perceptor can be heard that they are.. fatal in a frail voice, Galvatron Jr is bowled into by a neon green hovercar! Silly women drivers, don't they know that pedestrians have the right of way?? Stretching out a hand, the tiny tyrant attempts to dig them into the vehicle and upend it. "If you continue to resist, you shall share his fate. However, comply and you shall be given leave to retreat -with- his corpse." Combat: Galvatron Jr strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Upend! (Grab) attack! Tapping an impatient foot, Galvatron Jr awaits her reply. Fusion cannon humming to capacity in the meantime, should she choose the blue pill. Cybertronian Hovercar is overturned like a turtle and quickly initiates a transformation that puts her back in robot mode, if sitting ungracefully on the ground. Despite her near despair, she's still thinking. As she slowly rises, her blue optics fixed on Junior, she recalls hearing of megalomaniacs who so loved the sound of their own voices that they would keep people alive as an audience. Or as a messenger. She doesn't speak to him again, just tilts her head in acknowledgment. "Take this rabble with you and deliver a message, to Prime.. Magnus.. Maximus, whomever is in charge of you miscreants these days." Galvatron Jr muses towards Scattershot's frail form again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I've seen your 'Ark' pried open by my own hands, saw fit to begin the second coming of Cybertron here on Earth, and easily manipulated the human's technology against you." It's true, all evil or slightly off-balance meglomaniacs love the sound of their own voice. It's like self therapy, an audio journal.. if you will. "Today, the best your military can muster.. reduced to slag. Soon, your presence shall be forcibly EVICTED, any resistance EVISCERATED." he finishes, relaxing his arms. "Lord Galvatron's will demands it." Stepping away from Scattershot, another fusion blast lances out from his cannon to finally vaporate all that was left of the TORQ complex. "Run along, deliver my message, prepare yourselves." he orders, floating away amongst the winds. A weary Moonracer recalls the shuttle, belatedly wondering why it didn't call Autobot City for backup. She shrugs and watches as Scattershot's body is loaded inside. Figures that not a one of the CSI team is actually a medic. After boarding the shuttle herself, they lift off to return to Autobot City. As the Autobots pull out of the area, the humans mill away from Quantum Laboratories for now. Two attacks in a week's time has demoralized them considerably. The facility is put under lock and key, the smashed down gates somewhat rigged to a standing position to keep any unwanted visitors out. SOMETIME LATER.. Fumbling with his flashlight, the scientist wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. It's dark and the facility was put on lockdown, no one comes.. no one goes. Andrews isn't usually like this, but well.. this was important. Tearing through the wreckage, Doctor Andrews gasps aloud when he finally finds just -who- he was looking for. Loading him onto a cart and into the back of his large black van, he muses driving down the road. "Don't worry Paul, those robots will pay for what they did to us!" Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!